In a multi-SIM device, e.g., a Smartphone, with one transmitter circuitry, only one SIM can use the transmitter circuitry at a time. When a service operated on one SIM is in use, other services on the alternate SIM(s) are suspended. State of the art is to give preference of circuit switch (CS) based services versus packet switch (PS) based services. An incoming CS service on an alternate SIM may suspend any PS services running on the active SIM. CS preference is due to CS voice service, which is rated as a high priority service.
In contrast, PS based services on the alternate SIM do not interrupt PS based services of the active SIM.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.